El indicado
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Nico di Angelo sabía que la persona indicada no iba a caer en sus brazos...él iba a caer en los suyos. AU Mortal. Solangelo


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El indicado

— Vamos Nico, se trata de decir la verdad; no es tan difícil—insistía Jason por…millonésima vez en vete a saber cuánto tiempo.

Nico estaba entre golpearse la cabeza contra la barra del metro, o tirar a su amigo rubio contra ella. Pensaba que con el enojo que tenía probablemente lo mataría e iría a la cárcel, y al menos si se suicidaba no tendría que estar en una sucia celda con un par de niñatos idiotas que se creían gánsters.

No era su culpa que tuviera la paciencia por el suelo.

Jason y él habían sido amigos desde que Nico se había mudado a Italia-su padre decidió mudarse luego de la muerte de su madre y hermana mayor, para volver a casarse al poco tiempo y terminar con una hermanastra- pero desde hace un par de años que accidentalmente se enteró que Nico estaba enamorado de Percy-un amigo de ambos, aunque ni de chiste iba a pensar en cómo el mayor se terminó enterando, no era agradable-se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Aunque Nico estaba revaluando su lista de amistades, porque si en serio quería asesinar a su mejor amigo, necesitaba amigos nuevos.

Estaba Hazel-era su hermanastra, pero le quería como a su hermanita pequeña, estudiaba un año más abajo que él y había logrado que Piper le llevara a la escuela-Reyna-su vecina de al frente, era un poco seria pero se entendían mutuamente y le tenía un gran cariño-, Percy-era un idiota, y a pesar de que en cuatro años de enamoramiento platónico nunca se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos, seguía siendo buena persona-, también estaba otros como Annabeth, Thalia y demás, pero eran más conocidos con los que hablaba que otra cosa.

De todos, Jason era el único que sabía sobre que él era gay; luego de que superara a Percy a los catorce años y que Jason le animara a ser un poco menos solitario, este le había animado a salir del armario y que conociera a alguien ahora que tenía dieciséis.

Nico no estaba de acuerdo.

— En primera—agarro Nico, hablando en tono bajo; odiaba que otros supieran de sus cosas— No andes diciendo esas cosas tan fuerte; en segunda nunca es tan fácil—puso su frente contra la barra, con los ojos cerrados— mis padres, mis amigos; no sé si alguien en serio pueda entenderlo.

— Nico—Jason le puso una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa comprensiva—entiendo que quizás las cosas en Italia no fueran muy bien vistas, pero aquí en estados unidos no lo ven como algo realmente malo; Hazel te adoraría aunque tuvieras un tercer ojo y ninguno de nuestros amigos te miraría mal, y si alguien te molesta, Reyna y yo con mucho gusto iremos a patearle el trasero.

Nico levanto la mirada; nunca había sido un chico que dejara que lo defendieran o que lo consolaran, pero desde hace un tiempo que había dejado que Jason se encargara un poco de él, lo suficiente para serle sincero. También sabía que su amigo nunca le mentiría con algo como eso, aunque tenía sus dudas sobre si estaría subestimando el cariño que le tenía la gente que le rodeaba.

— Mira—decía, con voz más decidida—si encuentro a la persona indicada-cosa que dudo totalmente-saldré del armario; ¿Vale?

— Vale—acepto Jason, aunque no muy seguro. Sabía que su amigo solo había dicho eso para escaquearse del asunto, sin embargo con lo terco que era este era lo mejor que podría aceptar de él.

"_Pero como no pienso salir y dudo que alguien me llegue a mirar de esa forma, no saldré del armario y fin del as-_" se quedó a mitad de sus pensamientos; porque en un movimiento brusco del metro-estúpidas vías que no arreglan por falta de fondos-termino moviéndose bruscamente para atrás, y antes de que Jason pudiera atraparlo cayó en las piernas de una de las personas en las que estaban sentadas.

"_Lindos ojos_" fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió los suyos y se topó con unos ojos azul intenso. Cuando pudo ver bien, se dio cuenta que había caído sobre un chico de alrededor de unos diecisiete años, bronceado perfecto de surfista, cabello rubio y una mirada amable; respaldada por el hecho de que no se había quejado que un escuálido adolescente se le cayó encima.

— Hola, damisela en apuros—y cualquier atisbo de agradable del italiano hacia el otro se desvaneció con esa frase, poniendo una sonrisa escéptica.

— ¿Damisela en apuros, en serio? —repitió mirándole con una mueca, había sido uno de los peores juegos de palabras que había escuchado y eso que conocía a Leo.

— Bueno, terminaste en mis brazos, eso califica como damisela en apuros—argumento riéndose levemente. Nico se sonrojo levemente al notar que efectivamente el chico le tenía sujeto; rápidamente se levantó como si hubiera caído encima de una hoguera.

— Gracias—murmuro, aun si estaba apenado, reconocía el hecho de que era mejor ser atrapado que caerse de culo en el suelo; en especial si es por un chico guapo.

— Eh, no ha sido nada—dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa ladeada. Nico estaba sorprendido de que en serio no se haya quejado sobre que un chico terminara encima suyo, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho— ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la damisela que rescate?

— Quizás en la próxima ocasión, adiós—cortó Nico, suficientemente abochornado para seguir charlando con él. Se dio media vuelta, lo suficientemente rápido para que el surfista no notara que sus mejillas se habían coloreado. Se fue hacia donde estaba Jason.

— ¡Entonces hasta la próxima, damisela! —Exclamo un poco alto para el gusto de Nico, que hubiera ido a partirle la cara de no ser porque no quería armar una escena en el metro y que la cara era demasiado guapa para estropearla-aunque ni loco admitía lo último-.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto Jason con una ceja enarcada, tenía los anteojos mal colocados-probablemente se habrían movido durante la sacudida-y por lo visto había seguido la conversación lo mejor que pudo con todo el ruido del vagón.

— Nada, simplemente un chico idiota que me atrapo de casualidad—decía restándole importancia, aunque se aseguraba de estar de espaldas para no toparse con esos ojos azules nuevamente.

— Evito que te cayeras y no se molestó, parece un buen tipo—argumento volteando la cabeza en su dirección, sonriendo de repente— ¡Mira para acá!

— Entonces deja de jugar a gossip girl y no mires—gruño Nico agarrando su cabeza para que volteara a otro lado, aunque eso no había desanimado a Jason.

— Oh vamos, yo diría que tienes un admirador—decía moviendo las cejas, un movimiento que quedaba demasiado raro en la cara de Jason.

— Y cómo tu amigo, te aviso que me preocupo de tu integridad moral cuando empiezas a sonar a Drew—Jason pareció quejarse del comentario pero paro por el tema, aunque no dejaba de mirar en dirección al chico y asegurarle que no había parado de mirarle, lo que por alguna extraña razón aceleraba el pulso de Nico.

. . .

— ¡Quemados! —celebro Clarisse, una de las chicas de su clase de gimnasia que por lo visto, se alegraba que el entrenador Hedge anunciara el partido que estaban a punto de comenzar.

Nico no estaba prestando atención, de hecho porque conoce lo suficiente a su compañera-6 años estando en alguna clase hace eso-fue que adivino que dijo, porque llevaba los auriculares puestos y escuchando a todo volumen. Había habido un poco de movimiento en clase, parece que un chico nuevo había llegado o algo así porque se retrasaron y el profesor decidió que era mejor un partido que ponerse a trotar y no les diera tiempo de otra cosa.

Como Nico no tenía ningún amigo en esa clase y tenía la habilidad de pasar desapercibido, había estado escuchando música en la parte de arriba de las gradas sin prestarle mayor atención a la clase. Se quedó arriba esperando a que todos se pusieran en equipos divididos por el profesor y que con algo de suerte, no notara que estaba allí; no era su día de suerte.

— ¡Pastelito, deja la música y baja para acá! —aun escuchando Numb con el volumen en máximo, podía escuchar por el megáfono de Hedge. Gruño por lo bajo mientras procedía a guardar los audífonos y celular; le tuvo que tocar ponerse en los puestos de al frente de su equipo, que para variar, era un montón de chicos sin demasiada habilidad atlética que tenía al frente a los parientes perdidos de pie grande.

Una masacre total, típico de la secundaria.

Los balones empezaron a salir disparados junto con los primeros quejidos y gritos de los nerds desesperados; Nico no era muy fuerte-o por lo menos no tanto como los mastodontes que tenía por contrincantes-pero era lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar las pelotas.

Pero en serio, este no era el día a de Nico di Angelo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, un simio que tenía por nombre Matt Sloan término lanzándole un balón con tal fuerza que lo empujo para atrás; se hubiera dado un tremendo golpe contra la pared de no ser porque un par de brazos atraparon su espalda antes de que esta diera con algo.

Cuando Nico levanto la mirada para ver quién era, pensó que tenía que estar alucinando.

— ¿Tu? —dijo con algo de voz, ese golpe en el estómago le había sacado totalmente el aire, por lo cual apenas se le oía. El surfista que lo había atrapado en el metro estaba allí, sujetándole otra vez; cuando dijo eso, una sonrisa apareció.

— Yo—afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza, antes de voltear hacia el profesor— ¡Entrenador, creo que esta lastimado, iré a llevarlo a enfermería!

— Estoy perfectamente—se defendió Nico mientras soltaba la pelota que había tenido en sus manos aun con el golpe-lo que logró que sacaran a un refunfuñante Matt del partido-puede que le haya salvado por segunda vez, pero seguía teniendo un orgullo que rescatar. El chico se encogió de hombros sin importarle la mirada mordaz que el menor le lanzaba.

— Igualmente creo que es mejor salir del partido antes de que en serio necesitemos ir, además de que luego de haber practicado algunos cursos de enfermería hay que aprovechar mi credibilidad—decía encogiéndose de hombros y guiñándole el ojo; Nico no estaba tan seguro si en serio él había hecho esos cursos, pero estaba seguro que cualquier experto en la materia le diría que la forma en la que latía su corazón no era normal.

Nico simplemente bufó mientras recogía sus cosas y se iba para enfermería, sin fijarse si el chico en serio le seguía o no.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Al oír esa pregunta en los pasillos desiertos-era la primera hora y por lo visto nadie tenía libre-estuvo seguro que en serio le seguía.

— ¿En serio importa? —pregunto mordazmente. Vale, cualquiera pensaría que era un poco estúpido que en serio siguiera molesto por el sobrenombre en el metro, el problema es que él también se había olvidado de eso; no entendía porque, pero esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa le estaba provocando cosas raras…demasiado familiares por una ocasión pasada para su gusto.

Ya había tenido un Percy Jackson en la vida, no necesitaba tener otro caso como aquel.

— Me dijiste que la próxima vez que te rescatara me dirías tu nombre, ya te rescate, así que quiero saber tu nombre—decía insistente aumentando el paso para seguirle el ritmo. Nico maldijo mentalmente en italiano, nunca pensó en serio que pasaría, no obstante no tenía razones para negarse.

— Nico di Angelo—dijo tajante, mientras llegaban por fin a la puerta de enfermería.

— Will Solace, encantado Nico—decía mientras volteaba a la enfermera, sabiendo que si prolongaba la charla le diría al entrenador que les pondría un castigo, o bien veinte vueltas a la cancha— Nos vemos—decía con una sonrisa ladeada, que lo único que provoco fue que se pusiera lo suficientemente rojo como para que la enfermera creyera que tenía fiebre.

**. . .**

— ¡¿Lo volviste a ver?! —susurro Jason, entre sorprendido y un poco entusiasmado; en serio Nico necesitaba nuevos amigos.

Ya habían pasado el resto de las clases y estaban en el almuerzo. La enfermera le despidió al final de la hora y al final a lo máximo que llegaría sería a un moretón, para su suerte-y salud mental-Nico no se había vuelto a encontrar con Will. Como en todos los almuerzo, estaba con Percy, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel y Jason. Nico no era amigo de todos ellos, pero eran agradables y de cualquier forma, Jason y Hazel le obligarían a sentarse con ellos si iba a otro lado.

Nico estaba sentado en una esquina cuando Jason-que estaba a su lado- le pregunto sobre el incidente en la clase de gimnasia-por lo visto, se había esparcido la voz-había estado tan distraído recordando el encuentro, que se olvidó de omitir el detalle que se había topado con el chico del metro.

— Drew, en serio, no puedes estar psicológicamente bien si suenas como ella—le recalco Nico mientras metía un bocado de pasta que había comprado para el almuerzo. Jason le hizo un puchero, y Nico decidió que era mejor cortar con el tema antes de que Jason volviera a preguntar y alguno de sus amigos interrogara que tanto cuchilleaban— Si, me lo encontré, tenemos educación física juntos al parecer, me agarro cuando el imbécil de Matt por poco me lanza al otro lado de la cancha, insisto en ir conmigo a enfermería y me dijo su nombre. Es todo.

— ¿Es todo? —repitió Jason, mientras una sonrisa esperanzadora se ponía en su rostro— Nico, te ha salvado dos veces y no se ha quejado, te siguió hasta enfermería y quería saber tu nombre, yo diría que está interesado en ti.

— Y yo insisto en que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu novia—negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para retirar la bandeja y el plato vació. Estaba a punto de soltarle una respuesta cortante lo suficientemente casual para que se callara y a la vez sus amigos no sospecharan nada cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Algún idiota había dejado comida en el suelo, tanta que cuando Nico piso se había resbalado. Como otras tantas veces en ese día, estaba a punto de caer de culo cuando alguien le había atrapado; esta vez le había tomado de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra le sostenía de la cintura, casi como una pareja de tango.

"_Tiene que ser una broma_" pensó el italiano cuando levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de quién le había salvado.

— Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así—rió Will, no parecía incómodo con la posición en la que tenía a Nico.

Este por otro lado, deseo que la tierra lo tragase de una buena vez.

— Tienes razón—gruño Nico, aunque en serio era difícil tomarlo en serio con las mejillas tan rojas como las tenía. Se volteó hacia sus amigos.

Jason movía las cejas sugestivamente-Nico puso una nota mental de hacer que los dos visitaran la funeraria de su papá, de esa forma Nico metería a Jason en el crematorio y asunto resuelto-; Piper y Annabeth se mandaran miradas que el menor no entendió de que iba; Frank, Percy y Leo tenían la quijada por el suelo, y Hazel estaba tan roja como el mientras se abanicaba con la mano-Hazel había crecido en un ambiente muy tradicional-.

Nico decidió que era más humillación de la que podría soportar.

— Gracias—murmuro, mientras se enderezaba y tomaba medio metro de distancia de Will, que consideraba lo suficientemente lejos para no parecer sospechoso.

— No es nada…—Nico decidió que si Will le decía damisela en apuros, no le iba a importar los testigos o lo guapo que fuera, iba a matarlo ahí mismo—…sunshine.

Nico no estaba tan seguro de porque diantres le había llamado así, o si era tan humillante como damisela en apuros como para tener que matarlo de todas formas. Leo había comenzado a reír, pero con una cucharada de puré de patatas que Piper le metió hasta la garganta se calló.

— Mis amigos me esperan—decía señalando a un grupo que reconoció como los chicos del coro, por lo visto habrían tomado interés en él. Nico pensó que era insólito que Will hiciera amigos tan pronto, aunque no era lo más insólito de ese chico— Nos vemos.

Nico y sus amigos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como el rubio silbando se iba con el grupo del coro. Cuando el italiano se fue a ver a los chicos esperando que su cabeza ideara una excusa lo suficientemente creativa para justificar eso-o su comportamiento, como mínimo-Percy se volteó hacia Annabeth.

— Ni una palabra—le recalco molesto mientras le daba unos veinte dólares, a lo que su novia le respondió con una risa secundada por Piper.

**. . . **

Resulto que sus amigos-o algunos de ellos-ya habían supuesto que él era gay. Jason le aseguro que no sabía nada de eso- o del hecho de que Percy y Annabeth habían apostado al respecto-pero aun para los que no lo habían sospechado le habían dicho que lo seguían queriendo igual y que nadie le juzgaba.

Su hermana había sido la más sorprendida del grupo, Nico en parte tenía un poco de miedo porque sabía que ella había crecido en un ambiente muy tradicional y temía que esta lo rechazara. Sin embargo una vez pasada la sorpresa le había abrazado y dicho que le iba a apoyar incluso si sus papás se ponían en contra. No lo había dicho, pero eso significo mucho para él.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien—le dijo Jason en el metro. Las clases ya habían terminado y como esa vez estaban solos-Reyna a veces les acompañaba, pero tenía práctica del equipo de lucha-Nico no estaba reacio a aceptarlo, pero admitía que sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima— estoy seguro que tus padres-

— No quiero saber—le calló Nico, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la baranda-no se iba a caer otra vez, había sido demasiado por un día-estaba feliz porque sus amigos le aceptaran, pero hasta ahí— además recuerda nuestro acuerdo.

— De acuerdo—acepto Jason mientras se despedía al llegar a su parada. Nico suspiro aliviado; con algo de suerte lo del día de hoy había sido suficiente para que su amigo se quedara quieto con el tema. No obstante, al parecer el día seguía queriendo hacerle la vida difícil.

— Hola de nuevo—saludo Will, que de repente había aparecido entre la multitud y estaba al lado del italiano. Si Nico no fuera tan recatado, hubiera saltado por la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo es que siempre apareces de la nada? —pregunta Nico entre medio molesto y medio alegre, aunque sin duda no quería admitir lo segundo. No importaba como el chico lograba que su pulso saltara de la nada o que la sonrisa que le brindaba hiciera una estúpida idea de esperanza en su corazón. No iba a gustarle un desconocido que probablemente-

— ¿Ese chico es tu novio? —interrogo Will de la nada, ignorando lo que le cuestiono el menor. Nico le miro a la cara con una expresión de incredulidad pura, sin poder creer que en serio preguntara eso.

— ¿Es una broma?

— Oí parte de su conversación en la mañana—dio una mueca, apenado—no es por ser metiche, pero mi padre es músico y supongo que herede su buen oído—se encogió de hombros— no alcance a captar toda la conversación, pero sonaba a un novio que quería hacer que su pareja en el armario saliera de una vez.

— En primera—Nico no pudo evitar recordar la conversación con Jason de esa mañana, solo que el chico rubio de al frente le hacía sentir muy diferente, iba a ignorar eso— No andes escuchando conversaciones ajenas; y en segunda no, no es mi novio, es solo mi molesto mejor amigo.

— Genial, por poco pensé que me patearían el trasero por estar aprovechándome del novio de otro chico—la risa de Will sonaba genuina y nada prejuiciosa; Nico se había preparado mentalmente para que si alguna vez salía del armario algunas personas le molestaran, pero él no parecía querer hacer eso en absoluto— además, es una lástima que un chico lindo caiga encima de mí y ya esté ocupado.

Nico parpadeo confuso, sin estar seguro si en serio oyó esa última parte o hubo otra sacudida en el metro que lo noqueo y ahora alucinaba.

— ¿Acaso tu eres-

— ¿Gay? —Will ladeo una sonrisa, como si le hicieran esa pregunta a menudo. Luego soltó una risa floja— supongo que sí. Nunca me he puesto una etiqueta, mis padres me enseñaron que simplemente era amor; nunca hice un drama de ello.

Nico se le quedo mirando; él no era un detector de mentiras pero sonaba a que no le estaban tomando el pelo.

— Y cómo te he salvado tres veces ya—Nico bufido ante esto, no le gustaba que la gente recordara ese tipo de cosas; y tampoco deseaba que Will en serio le viera como una damisela en apuros— ¿Te parece si salimos en una cita?

Nico por un segundo medito si era en serio, antes de notar que dudaba que en serio Will le mintiera con eso-o con cualquier cosa, parecía muy sincero-luego se fijó en esos hermosos ojos azules en los que se había fijado desde esa mañana, en como esa sonrisa revoloteaba en su mente y sus latidos se triplicaban. Él había pensado que jamás podría encontrar o a alguien, y allí estaba él ofreciéndole una oportunidad de lo contrario.

— Claro, porque no—se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué era lo máximo que podría pasar?

**. . . **

Nico ya sabía lo máximo que podía pasar.

Enamorarse, eso era.

Había pasado varios meses desde ese incidente donde se habían conocido, varias citas-Nico ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas habían sido-y el hecho de que estuviera lo suficientemente enamorado que Will no solo era su novio, los amigos de ambos lo sabían-Piper y Annabeth habían silbado en aprobación, Percy bromeaba sobre que "el pequeño niño que conoció ya había crecido" y la tímida Hazel le había dicho que su padrastro tenía un crematorio en donde lo tiraría si lastimaba a su hermano mayor-.

Inclusive ya había ido con los padres de Will a presentarse unas semanas atrás. El resultado había sido con que Apolo-como se llamaba el papá de Will-había hecho el baile de la victoria porque su hijo no estaba solo, su esposa muriéndose de risa sacándolo de la cocina para calmarlo y que "no le diera una mala impresión al novio de su hijo", Austin y Kayla-unos gemelos de tres años que eran sus hermanos-aplaudiendo muy contentos, Will diciéndole "te dije que todo saldría bien" con una mano en su espalda mientras Nico se debatía en dejar que las moscas entraran en su boca por lo abierta que lo tenía o intentar hacer que la tierra se despertara y se lo tragara.

— Oye, saldrá bien—le dijo Will agarrando su mano mientras caminaban hacia la casa del italiano. Nico estaba tan nervioso que pensó que tendrían que llevarlo a urgencias por un paro cardiaco, casi deseaba que pasara con tal de evitarle lo que iba a suceder.

Will le había convencido de decirle a sus padres sobre que era gay y que tenía un novio.

Era justo como le prometió a Jason, él ahora tenía a alguien, alguien que no deseaba perder porque no quisiera tener que ocultarse tras mentiras con los padres de su pareja. Habían pensado en todos los casos posibles, desde que lo aceptaran hasta que lo echaran de casa-los padres de Will le dijeron que con gusto lo aceptaban en su hogar, no iban a dejar que un buen muchacho la pasara en la calle por eso y Nico en serio se lo agradecía a sus suegros-y aunque el menor ya estaba mentalizado, seguía ansioso.

Se concentró en la brillante sonrisa del mayor; amaba a ese chico, había aceptado cada faceta suya, le había tenido paciencia aun si llegaba tarde a las citas o si siempre tenía puesto los audífonos, no le importaba lo serio que fuera o que había tardado meses en decirle "te amo" luego de que él se lo dijo. Will le amaba tal y como era, Nico también, y no iba a perderlo.

— ¿Listo? —le pregunto Will; ya era la hora de la cena porque habían pasado tiempo estudiando para el examen de mañana-aunque Nico estaba seguro que no había podido retener nada en su cabeza-y les había dicho a sus padres que traería a alguien consigo, llego la hora.

El italiano sonrió un poco, llenándose de algo de valor ahora que tenía a esa persona especial a su lado.

— Seguro—decía mientras entraba a la casa y anunciaba que había llegado.

Will era ese chico, la persona que nunca creyó tener y que ahora más feliz lo hacía; si para estar con él tenía que enfrentarse a sus padres y a sus miedos, lo haría.

Porque era el indicado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww, no es perfecto pero para no ser mi área familiar-ósea, los AU- no me ha quedado mal.

Me había prometido que este fin de semana traería algo de slash; se supone que traería jasico-de hecho, tratare de escribir un poco una vez termine esta nota de autora-pero decidí que como debían ser dos vendría con algo de solangelo, elegí esto porque iba a ser corto-supuestamente-pero que se hace.

Ojala les gustara, como dije no es lo que suelo hacer; y aunque me prometí ayudar con el jasico en español, el solangelo tampoco es tan grande y uno más no matara.

Gracias por leer, ojala lo disfrutaran, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
